herecomeshoneybooboofandomcom-20200213-history
June Shannon
June Shannon is the mother of Anna, Jessica, Lauryn and Alana and the ex-fianceé of Mike Thompson. *She has a forklift foot after her foot was run over by a forklift years ago when she was working in a warehouse. *Her parents are Sandra and Melvin and they divorced when June was 2. *She met Mike online. *She was 15 when she had Anna. *She became a grandmother at 33. *She has diabetes. *She can't drive and she only drives bumper cars. *She won't allow Caleb to see his daughter, since she was born. *She doesn't have a phone addiction like her daughters do. *She would rather have the girls have phones than destroy her house. *She doesn't like lavender. *She doesn't like expired foods. *She cant wrestle with the girls because of her weight. *She was born on August 10th 1980. *She will swim and go on water slides with her socks on as she very protective of her feet because of the forklift incident. *She had a back injury from the car crash. *She was 20 when she had Jessica. *She was 23 when she had Lauryn. *She was 29 when she had Alana. *She stole 3300 from a safe in 2004. *She had a tropical island theme for her birthday once. *Her daughter Alana slapped her during the show, Late Night with Jimmy Fallon. *She has a cooking show called cooking with Mama June. *Her mother and stepfather were always working so she wasn't in a very close family. *She was force to smell Lauryns breath and laundry in the watch and sniff promo. She also had to smell Alana's fart. *She gave Alana a can of her own farts for Alana's 8th birthday. *She does not see Anna and Kaitlyn much anymore. *She stayed with Lauryn in the hospital after the car accident. *She has had a soda addiction. *She is not orthodox *She doesn't allow the girls to touch cash until they're 21. *June is very picky about color. *She said that the couch is five years old and so the family had to get a new couch. *She almost never shows her feet since her accident with a forklift truck that cause one her toes to be disfigured. *She would often eat grapes and cheese cubes through her day. *She has inspired the girls to lose weight. *She went to a couple spa with Mike on their first anniversary. *She had a relationship with Mike since May 14th 2004. *She can be a like micromanager sometimes when it's comes to money. *She grew up in a not so close family as her mother and stepfather were working a lot. *She split with Mike after she thought he was cheating on her. *She is against bullying. * She has a new boyfriend named Mark McDaniel. * She also had a daughter in law named Peaches McDaniel * She was once seen by child services in 2012. * She had her first inmate experience when she was 12. * She uses facbookk and got a threat on it once. * She is dating a registered sex offender who molested Anna in April of 2002-October of 2002 * She stole money from Anna to get mcdaniel a new car. *She was offered 1 million for a sex tape but she refused *she smells bad. *she has not showered in 20 years because she thinks its bad for her skin. *She had lost 125 pounds in 2013 on a low carb diet. *She has pneumonia. *She wants to go on the biggest loser. *She lost 45 pounds as of 5/3/15. *She has done pole dancing *She has been to the crazy horse strip club in Florida. *She has a GED. *She will be on marriage boot camp. *She is Bisexual just like her Daughter Pumpkin *Her middle name is Edith. *She can't have alone time with Kaitlyn or her second granddaughter. *Her second granddaughter will be born December 16th 2015. *June posted picture from kaitlyns 3rd birthday to Facebook. *She doesn't like greens or veggies. *She thought that the South Park parodies of her and Alana weren't funy *she as a fear of mayonaise *She was a virgin until she was 12 years old. *She has a boyfriend named Geno Doak. *She once had a turkey neck. * She had gastric sleeve surgery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters